


last passenger

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, random sunday gift
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistor masih berusaha, dengan kereta senja dari Berlin ke Zurich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last passenger

**last passenger**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Scotland/Belgium. **Genre** : Angst/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Seseorang menunggunya untuk segera masuk. Allistor menolak untuk menoleh, tetapi ia mendengar keluhan menyinggung dari balik punggungnya. Menolehlah ia. Tua, bungkuk. Logat Saksoni Rendah.

Ia mengalah dengan mundur. Menatap pintu kereta sekali lagi. Lantas dia melemparkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat, tak sengaja tertuju pada jam dinding digital di ujung peron. Tiga menit lagi kereta akan berangkat, dan stasiun di sudut Berlin ini bukanlah tempat di mana kereta bisa berangkat cepat atau terlambat dengan sesuka hati.

Allistor sudah balik badan, tetapi membayangkan cemoohan Arthur, serta ceramah yang akan ia dapatkan dari Patrick, juga mengingat pesan dari mereka berdua sebelum ini, ia tahu: kembali adalah opsi paling tak ramah untuk dirinya.

Namun di atas itu semua, barangkali— **barangkali** , yang terbaik bagi hatinya, mungkin memang adalah pergi.

Allistor menjadi penumpang terakhir, dan kereta itu pun berangkat satu menit kemudian.

Senja telah tiba, Allistor melemparkan doa ke langit dari jendela.

* * *

Tak ada yang istimewa dari kereta menuju Zurich. Rute ini adalah rute yang tak biasa untuknya. Namun ini adalah gerbong keempat—suatu takdir yang ia kira tidak dipilihnya. Empat tahun lalu, di gerbang nomor empat, kereta dari London menuju Glasgow, seorang pekerja magang muda menatapnya saat baru naik. Ia balas memandang, dan senja itu adalah waktu perkenalan yang sangat baik.

_Emma_ , katanya, dan berasal dari Belgia. Sangat menyukai London tetapi keputusan atasan mengantarnya menuju divisi di Skotlandia. _Menyebalkan_ , ujarnya, tetapi _kurasa kau menggambarkan Skotlandia dengan sangat baik hingga aku_ _tertarik_.

_Tapi aku bekerja di Berlin_ , balas Allistor, _tapi tentu saja kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi kesulitan. Aku punya banyak koneksi di Glasgow_. Dan tawaran itu adalah tangga kecil, yang ternyata begitu cepat mengantarkan mereka ke pernikahan.

Allistor menggenggam bagian dalam saku jaketnya. Dulu selalu ada struk bekas di dalam sana—Emma akan selalu berkomentar konyol tentang itu—lalu ia berhenti melakukannya. Andai saja kebiasaan itu masih ada, lalu komentar-komentar itu—dan masa lalu itu; tetapi Allistor tahu bahwa mungkin saja adalah yang terbaik baginya dan bagi Emma untuk mengalami perpisahan itu.

Terlalu menggigit, tetapi sayang sekali ia tak bisa melepaskan. Ia berdarah tetapi ia tak mampu mencekik si penggigit, meski tangan lainnya begitu bebas. Darah-darah itu terus mengalir seperti waktu; dan dia tetaplah manusia yang termangu.

Allistor berharap dengan embusan napasnya ia bisa membuang rasa gugup itu.

Kereta senjanya mengejar matahari terbenam. Siang Allistor bisa sedikit lebih panjang.

Bukan berarti ia betah dengan penantian.

* * *

"Dia benar-benar pergi?"

Arthur menurunkan koran sambil menyeringai pahit. "Ya, pergi. Dengan satu pengandaian yang lebih lucu dari permainan ramalan ala anak kecil."

Patrick menarik kursi. Ada teh di dalam teko, tetapi sepertinya sudah lama dan dingin, ia tak jadi menyentuhnya. "Dia berharap apa?"

"Jika saat ia datang, Emma tidak ada, maka ia memang akan benar-benar berhenti mengajak Emma rujuk."

Patrick mengusap rambutnya yang masih sedikit berdebu. Arthur mengernyit.

"Dia yang tertua tetapi aku selalu melihatnya sebagai bocah."

"Jika berkaitan dengan Emma—ya, memang benar." Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Seumur hidup, kita tidak bisa mengubah sifatnya—tetapi lihatlah yang Emma lakukan."

* * *

Lalu senja berikutnya, dengan menggenggam niat dan harapan—yang beruntungnya tak tercecer di sepanjang rel penghubung Zurich dan Berlin—Allistor menekan bel rumah keluarga Zwingli. Terlalu besar untuk tiga orang, tetapi Allistor percaya di sinilah Emma mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan mungkin mengumpulkan repih-repihan hatinya; dan membuat sebuah keputusan. Jawaban yang akan ia dengar beberapa menit lagi.

_Barangkali_.

"Selamat petang."

Bahu Allistor melemas.

Tatapan Basch tak pernah begitu ramah untuknya, terlebih kali ini. Allistor pantang mundur, tetapi ia merasa semakin percuma.

"Emma sudah tidak ada di sini."

Allistor mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Oh ..." _Berakhir, ya?_

Basch menggeleng-geleng. Allistor melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Terlalu kikuk, ia mulai mempertimbangkan kalimat perpisahan yang paling jantan untuk Basch, dari seorang mantan suami sepupunya yang tak begitu cerdas menjaga hati wanitanya.

"Kalau begitu ... ya ... terima kasih. Maaf mengganggumu. Aku akan segera pulang. Jika dia datang, katakan padanya bahwa aku memang tidak akan mengganggunya lagi."

Basch mendeham. "Tadi siang dia terbang ke Berlin untuk menyusulmu."

.

.

.

Arthur terkekeh sinis pada Patrick setelah menutupkan pintu kamar Allistor untuk mengantarkan selimut untuk Emma.

"Sudah kubilang, pengandaian seperti itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Seperti bocah remaja yang selalu ragu saja."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: specially gifted to those who presented their amazing prompts/ideas: noktah and hidya; for kereta senja and gerbong nomor empat ;u; terima kasih banyak, ya! dan bagi para pembaca ehm terima kasih juga telah membaca! iya saya juga suka scotbel hehehehehehehehehehe


End file.
